Dragon Story
by dragonfanspyro
Summary: A tale not unlike Eragon, in which a young boy named Soren must travel from our world to the magical realm of Cerisia. Along with him is his new dragon Inferno. Join the unlikely pair on a quest to liberate a forgotten world.
1. PROLOGUE: The Final Battle

**PROLOGUE**

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

**Roga stood on the edge of the cliff, eagerly awaiting what was inevitably the deciding moment of the clan's future. His only focus was protecting those he was charged with. Night loomed, and the army was sure to come at any moment.**

**The battle was against the MCS, or Magic Creatures Squad. The squad consisted of elves, pixies, and worst of all, dragons. The dragons were the ultimate threat, able to breathe fire over 50 feet. Roga knew the fury of these savage beasts all too well, as he had been severely burned weeks before. **

**Of course, Roga could have just as easily avoided this battle. The clan had lived in Cerisia, the land of magical creatures, for years. The Empire of the land had always allowed the clan to live in peace, but after a recent incident involving a young clan member and a beautiful elf maiden, the king had had enough of the pesky humans. Three days ago, the king ordered the humans to leave through the dragon portal to a different land or be destroyed. It was a hard decision, but Roga was not about to leave the land he lived on without a fight.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**The horns sounded late in the night. Roga could see the fire less than a mile away. With the clan's bravest and strongest warriors by his side, he stood as leader and was not about to back down. **

"**Men, we are outnumbered and outmatched. We are weak and small compared to them. It matters not. You must remember your ancestors that found this land hundreds of years ago. Remember the family you leave behind and all those who care about you. Most of all, remember what we're fighting for! They want us to leave this land, but no one is leaving without a fight!"**

**With that, the warriors charged into battle. Roga led, and killed a pixie with one blow of his war hammer. Sadly, that was one of the few high points of the battle. One by one, the warriors fell to magic and fire. There was nothing the humans could do to stop the rampaging army.**

**Some time during the battle, Roga was struck down by a well placed pixie blast. As he lay on the ground, he called his best warrior over to him. "You must go back to the clan and t-tell them to go through the portal. I don't have much time left, but the rest of you can make it. Now g-go before it's too late." **

**Those were Roga's final words. The pixie blasts have more power than any human can handle for long. Roga died on the battlefield with his warriors around him. **

**As the army advanced, the humans obeyed their leader's final wishes. They retreated back to the clan and got everyone to the portal. As they reached their destination, a pixie blast suddenly reached the group huddled around the portal. The blast knocked several warriors unconscious. The dragons flew between the clan and portal, and killed most of the humans. Roga's wife and newborn son survive the attack, but she didn't escape unharmed. A dragon inflicted a severe burn on her right side, immobilizing her.**

**"Go, my son to this new world and always remember your father and me" she said as she threw the baby into the portal. She died with the baby's face on her mind.**

**And so it came to pass that humans vanished from the magical realm of Cerisia.**


	2. CHAPTER 1: Soren

**CHAPTER 1**

**SOREN**

**Soren sat on the overhanging cliff, admiring the sheer beauty of the lake. His family had moved to this area in Montana to escape the world three months ago. Soren still missed his friends, but he was making new friends all over the place. **_**One more of the perks of having a rich father,**_** he thought to himself. **

**Indeed, his father was a rich businessman from Tennessee, a suave talker who had made millions in the corporate world. Soren always had great food on the table and he never had a shortage of hi-def sports channels to watch. The one thing he didn't like was the lack of 15 year-old boys he could hang around with. Sure, there were the boys who hung out with him for his money, but he wanted real friends. The only boys around who weren't suck-ups were the Lake Gang.**

**"Hey richy! Time for a beating!" He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Jack Milton, resident bully, leader of the Lake Gang. "Look at you, just sitting there. You some kinda nature freak?"**

**"Jack, I don't want any trouble. I just want you to leave."**

"**That's right you don't. I forgot. The little rich boy never learned to fight. Get him boys!"**

**Before he knew what was happening, the delinquents converged on him and pushed him back several feet toward the edge of the lake. He stared down toward the pool, and determined that the safest choice would be to jump. His jump was rushed, though, as Jack's fist made contact with Soren's cheek. Soren fell back over the precipice into the lake.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**"I can't believe those jerks did this to you, Soren!" **

**His best friend, Hayley Wilson, was attending to the large, unsightly bruise that marred his cheek. He had known Hayley since he had moved here, and had immediately taken a liking to her. **

**"There. Now the bruise can heal properly."**

**She packed up the various medical equipment she had used on him, and also placed a frying pan into her bag. "To clobber Milton with," she explained. "Come on, lets get going. We don't want to be late for school." **

**Hayley's twelve year-old sister, Natalie, made her grand entrance into the kitchen. Natalie, a small blonde girl, had an all-consuming crush on Soren, and she always seemed to notice when he was around. **

**"Soren! I didn't know you were here? What happened to your face?"**

**"Jack Milton happened to my face. It's no big deal Nat, Hayley took care of it."**

**"Oh, okay. See you later Soren!"**

**Little did Soren know just how long later would be. **


	3. CHAPTER 2: The Adventure Begins

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**

**"I'll meet you at school, Hayley. I have to get something from my house."**

**Soren walked away from her, and passed by the outer edge of the lake on the short walk to his home. **

**The ear-splitting roar stopped him in his tracks. He stared at the lake, unable to believe what he was witnessing. The lake appeared to be breaking in two, and a mysterious creature began to rise out of the fissure. It had wings multiple times as large as any bird Soren had ever seen, and rose with a majesty unlike anything mortals had ever seen before. As the creature emerged fully from the opening, Soren realized just what it was that flew before him: a dragon.**

**It spoke to him in a tone that was more friendly then fearful, and the dragon seemed to be almost pleading with him.**

**"Soren of the Human World, I need you to follow me to my home world of Cerisia. I'll explain everything else when we arrive."**

**"What makes you think I'm gonna go into a random portal to another world with a dragon?" The impossibility of his situation struck him.**

**"Soren, you are needed in my world to fulfill an ancient prophecy. You see, long ago, your kind lived in Cerisia with us dragons, along with the various other races. The ancient Order of Dragons killed most of the humans, but a few escaped. You are the direct descendant of these people. You are destined to help Inferno, the only dragon in existence. That's me. Now will you honor my request?"**

**"If there's a prophecy that says I'm supposed to go, then I guess I should. Plus, life here is getting a little boring anyway. Inferno, let's go save your world from whatever."**

**Inferno landed in front of him, and for the first time Soren felt something in his mind open. It seemed as if another conscience had tapped into his and now shared a mental link. "That's a dragon ability," Inferno told him out loud. "It'll let us communicate when we return to Cerisia. There, I lose the ability to speak that I have here."**

**With that, the pair, now dragon and rider, plunged into the portal. A sudden force gripped Soren, and he found it hard to maintain control on Inferno's back. He slid slightly, and one of Inferno's scales opened a gash in his leg. "When we arrive, someone will take care of that with a little bit of healing magic. Who knows, maybe you'll be able to heal yourself someday."**

**"You mean I can do magic?"**

**"Soren, when a dragon makes a connection with you, unnatural things happen. A bond is forged, and some of my being has transferred to you. Neither you nor I know what happens after that. The only beings who posses that information have been dead for centuries."**

**All this seemed over whelming for Soren, who just minutes ago had been a normal boy living a normal life. Suddenly, several thoughts hit him: **_**What about my parents? And Hayley? She still expects me to be at school!**_

__**A voice sounded in his head. "I'm sorry Soren, but it's too late now. Just focus on the task ahead of you. It will take a long time, but if you succeed, you will return to your home someday."**

**"Inferno, I have one last question for you. Does this prophecy specify whether our adventure will end in victory or defeat?"  
"No, it doesn't. That is for you and I to determine."**


	4. CHAPTER 3: Dreams and Nightmares

**CHAPTER 3**

**DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES**

**The trip through the portal knocked the wind out of Soren. He felt like he was being thrown against invisible walls, and the sharp scales on Inferno's back did nothing to comfort him. By the end of the ride, Soren felt as if he had broken several bones, and had narrowly managed losing his leg, and some other important body part, to Inferno's scales. With a loud pop, they escaped the time stream and landed in front of a castle, with several odd-looking creatures in front of them.**

**"Sorry about the ride. In time, riding a dragon will be like nothing to you."**

**"A proper saddle should help." One of the figures walked toward Soren, and offered him a hand to help him off the ground.**

**"Young Soren, my name is Cicero. I am servant to the Elven King Lincoln. I realize you may be confused and hurt, the first of which will be resolved momentarily, but allow me to attend to your physical ailments." With a quick hand motion and mumbling that was incoherent to Soren. Suddenly, his bones slid back into place, and the cuts on his leg healed, leaving fresh skin in their place.**

**Soren sat, bewildered, as he examined his bones, which were now whole again. "Thank you, Cicero. Inferno, you never mentioned that there were elves in your world!"**

"**You never asked." A sly smile appeared on his face.**

**Cicero cleared his throat, and began to speak to both rider and dragon about the grave situation that faced them.**

"**Soren, for as long as any of us have remembered, the land we know as Cerisia has been ruled by Orion, the Dark King. Orion has ruled our land with an iron fist and thousands of soldiers. We are the Renegades, the elves who reject Orion's oppression and attempt to undermine him any way we can. We managed to steal Inferno's egg, Orion's most valuable treasure, and guide him toward our cause. You and Inferno are destined to fight Orion's Army and attempt to take back Cerisia."**

"**Is that all?"**

"**Not even close. That is what you might call making a long story very, very short. You should get some sleep, for tomorrow, our greatest warriors will instruct you in the art of swordsmanship."**

**Cicero and another elf, who introduced himself as Casca, showed him his room. **

"**Tomorrow, you begin your training under Casca. May you rest well, young rider.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Soren jerked upright. A crash inside his room had taken him by surprise. It was just after midnight, but a figure in dark armor stood tall and menacingly in front of him.**

**"Wha- who are you?" His limbs shook with fear.**

**"Hear my words, Soren the Dragon Rider. You and your pathetic dragon will die at my hands. Your puny little resistance attempt will fail, and as soon as I find the location of the Renegades, I will kill them one by one, and finally finish off you and your dragon. Your time in Cerisia will be severely limited. I, King Orion, will personally make sure that you never see your precious home world again."**

**With a sudden burst of flame, the figure was gone. **

**Soren woke up for real this time, and thought about what he had just witnessed. The figure's words still echoed in his head, especially his final line: You will never see your precious home world again."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **


End file.
